


Will I fall?

by cravingformore



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: F/M, Girl Saves Boy, Reggie Rowe Lives, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravingformore/pseuds/cravingformore
Summary: Reggie Rowe had always been wary of Bio-Terrorists - Conduits, he has to remember now. After his brother, power-sponge Delsin, had gained three powers they learn of a fourth Conduit in Seattle. But she knows them already, and keeps her power a secret. Reggie doesn't appreciate this, even if she did save his life...
Relationships: Reggie Rowe/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Will I fall?

**Author's Note:**

> what the frick am i doing. it's getting late and I'm waking up early tomorrow morning, for work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with the help of a conduit with a one-of-a-kind power, Delsin may yet meet his brother again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this sleep-deprived, ready to die, with my only thought being "I need to help Reggie". 100% unrealistic representation of hypothermia, because I don't have the energy to find out. May edit later. un-beta'd.

The women next to me gushed as Delsin Rowe, Seattle's resident superhero, zoomed past in a flash of neon. They were part of a group called the Rowe-mantics, his official fanclub, and called therefore after him: "Please be my boyfriend!" in a whiny voice. 

I rolled my eyes. Sure, he was easy on the eyes, and sure, he was a hero in nearly everyone's mind, but really? Way to not appear desperate. 

I'm a conduit. Best get that out of the way. My power... Well, Delsin wouldn't want it. You don't fight with my power. I knew what he was - I had told myself. He was a power sponge. Thank goodness my power want something you can see on the outside, otherwise he'd probably be after me too, like now he had been after the Angels and Demons -guy. Well, Heaven's Hellfire, actually. 

I appeared in my body. Just when I thought I don't want him after me now _I_ have to find _him_? Shit, now I was tired. But it had to be done, I guess. So I went to the place I knew he'd appear to in a few moments. 

And appear he did, in a flash of neon. He hadn't changed his power yet, then. He took out some tagging equipment, but before he could start I interrupt him.

"Reggie's in danger, Delsin."

Delsin turned around faster than I anticipated. This is the first time he sees me, again. "How do you know his name?" he questions, swaggering closer, pointing at me lazily, accusingly. 

"Now's not the time. Soon you'll face Augustine and Reggie will take a fall for you. I have to warn you." I smiled sadly. Then I turned to leave and make my own preparations in order to save Reggie. I would probably need a swimsuit, if I was to trust me, and I did, so shopping -

My hand was grabbed. Ow. His hand that held mine had a chain wrapped around it, and it glowed neon. I admired his quick thinking with that melee weapon. "How do you know?"

Thank goodness I wore warmly today. I had a leather jacket and gloves on, so he didn't absorb my power - otherwise i might have to destroy this timeline. Depending on what would have happened.

"Call it my gut. Now if you'll excuse me. Please, warn Reggie - even if it seems fruitless, because he'd still sneak to help you. He has to know the risks." Maybe he'd be more careful this time. Oh well. I would need a boat to get to the fortress, before I dove.

I ripped my hand free and left. 

That evening, I knew what was going on. I had appeared back into my body a few times during the day, and I was pretty sure I knew what to do this time. 

I wore a diving suit and had an oxygen mask for Reggie ready. One almost died of hypothermia, and Reggie drowned once. I also had a pick and a hammer, because once I couldn't move him at all. I also had an extra oxygen tank or two, just in case - once I almost drowned. 

I was getting ready close to where Reggie was waiting for Delsin, putting on my flippers and goggles. I checked an double-checked that I had everything. Then, right on time, I heard them talk. Delsin wasn't glad or surprised to see his brother there, but then the conversation steered to its original form. I was getting pretty tired - I had jumped almost ten times today. And the first had been a big one. I would need to sleep for a week after. But not now. Delsin couldn't save Reggie. For some reason - I'd imagine his powers - he couldn't enter the water. No one would help Reggie, but I knew how important he was. He had to be saved. But Delsin mustn't know he's alive until everything's dealt with. I'll need to take care of Reggie - or maybe he'll need to take care of me, depending on how long I'll sleep.

Now they left, so I started rowing. According to me, rowing speed is fine - I'll be there in time and no one will hear me. Once the DUPs caught me when I had taken a motor boat. I arrive at the scene right before I hear Delsin's heart-wrenching scream of pain. Reggie fell, I checked I have oxygen with me, and I go after him. 

It was dark. The diving suit had a built-in flashlight, so I calmly put it one and swam to where I knew Reggie was - just follow the bubble-trail. This time, I knew. This time I can do it. 

I find the concrete slab I know he's in, and I start picking as fast as I can around his face. It appears in seconds under my well-practised movements. I quickly plug him into the oxygen tank, making sure he's breathing on his own. Once I'm sure, I continue my picking away. Once he's free, I grab him and make my way to the surface. There's some dry land nearby - but I can't stay there for long. The concrete structure will collapse once Delsin is done with Augustine. I move faster than ever before - I jump back in the water, take the boat's rope and drag it with me. With some maneuvering and precision, I get him on the boat and start rowing away - and I reach the port just in time. The structure collapses. 

Reggie is breathing on his own. Thankfully the concrete didn't let any water into his airways, but I took too long getting him out of it. He's wet, and he needed to be warm. Thankfully I forsaw this happening, and rented a boathouse at the port. I wondered how I can get him inside before he froze for a moment, until I decided to make him go there by himself. I didn't have much time, and I'm just one small person, so I cannot risk taking forever. 

I slap him across the face. 

"What the fuck?" he says groggily - a bad sign. 

"Get up, Reggie. We need to move," I tell him. 

"What happened?"

I start moving him. "I'll explain later. Come on, up."

"Who are you?"

"I'll explain everything later."

I finally got him to move. He took a lot of aid from me, and I help him to the boathouse. There's blankets, dry clothes and towels ready. "I need you to strip. You can't be in those clothes for long, otherwise we'll be in trouble," I told him while I removed my diving suit, revealing my bikinis I wore under. 

He looked confused. "I'm not cold," he said, his lips blue and shaking.

"Like hell." I started unbuttoning his shirt. He pushed me away. 

"Usually I take a girl on a date before I let her undress me," he said, delirious. 

"You have, it was the best date I every had," I said and batted my eyelashes at him, resuming his stripping. Soon, because of his confusion, he was bare. I used this moment and put on a woollen sweater, and some sweatpants on him, before wrapping him in a blanket, or two, or three, and removing my own clothes and skinny sliding right next to him, with my bare chest against his, all under the sweater. He's asleep - which is bad. But my time is up. I can't stay awake anymore. I only hoped for the best, that all my precautions weren't in vain, that all the restarts were worth it. 

With that final thought, I fell asleep.


End file.
